


Коса на камень

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Вторая встреча Данте и рыжего хастлера с жутким характером была отнюдь не случайной.Дата написания работы: 2014 г.
Relationships: Данте/Алан - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: Две пары наручников: Данте и Алан





	Коса на камень

\- Скучаешь? – раздалось над самым ухом.  
Алан дернулся от неожиданности, но в стену, преграждая путь, уперлась рука.  
\- Не надо убегать, это некрасиво.  
\- Некрасиво меня пугать! – рявкнул парень, поднимая голову и заглядывая в бледные глаза, - какого хрена тебе надо, мы ведь рассчитались!  
\- Ты уверен, что твоя жизнь стоит не больше одной ночи?  
Рыжий наморщил нос, отводя злой взгляд. Конечно, блин, он ценил себя поболее одного траха, пусть и хорошего. Но этот охотник такой же, как остальные – позволишь однажды и потом не отвяжешься. Разница только в том, что этот действительно выполнит свои угрозы.  
\- Чего тебе надо, Данте? – уже более спокойно поинтересовался рыжий хастлер.  
Спарда дал ему прикурить и убрал руку, расслабленно опираясь плечом все на ту же стену.  
\- Хочу пригласить в гости.  
\- Что, на своей территории у тебя стоит лучше? – хмыкнул парень.  
Охотник только улыбнулся задумчиво.  
\- Будет вечеринка. Я хотел бы видеть тебя на ней.  
Рыжий, спрятав пачку в карман кожаной куртки, засмеялся хрипло:  
\- Э нет, приятель… На субботники я тебе согласия не давал. Один на один – да. Втроем? Пожалуйста. Но обслуживать всю твою «вечеринку» у меня здоровья не хватит, так что иди, поищи еще какого-нибудь одержимого и с ним договаривайся.  
\- Алан, это приглашение.  
\- Карро. Меня зовут Карро, - нахмурил брови парень.  
\- Тебя зовут Алан, - громче произнес Данте и рыжий зашипел на него недовольно.  
\- Давай поори еще на всю улицу, а то вон те амбалы не слышали! Совсем умом двинулся? Приходишь и…  
\- И?  
\- А. Черт с тобой. Все, иди.  
Охотник глянул на него с укоризной. Алан покосился на мужчину в ответ, и, видя, что уходить тот явно не собирается, закатил глаза.  
\- Не пойду я с тобой!  
\- Ты не можешь мне отказать.  
\- Да с какого хрена-то?  
\- Я тебя убью.  
Повисла пауза. Рыжий яростно прожигал охотника взглядом, но Данте все было нипочем. Он просто стоял, смотрел на загаженную улицу, где там и сям мелькали юркие хастлеры и думал о чем-то, не обращая внимания на метания Алана.  
Рыж не хотел никуда идти. Он почти уже собрался возвращаться к своим, но, как на грех, решил взять еще одного клиента, потому что сил оставалось еще достаточно. И вот, взял. Блин.  
А цену несогласия знали они оба.  
\- Ладно, - тихо ответил рыжий, - только… Я, правда, не хочу под всех. Я с утра тут.  
\- Успокойся. Ты не станешь делать ничего, из того, чего сам не захочешь. Это вечеринка, Алан. А ты – мой гость. Хочу кое-что тебе показать.  
Ни секунды не веря словам охотника, парень послушно ушел с ним к оставленному за углом мотоциклу. Сейчас рыжа не радовали ни рокот двигателя, ни тепло под бедрами, он просто обнял Данте за пояс, прижался грудью к его широкой спине и закрыл глаза, думая о предстоящей «вечеринке». Знал он, чем обычно заканчиваются такие мероприятия для хастлеров. А раз он, похоже, будет единственным «призом», то и достанется ему…. Много.  
Когда Данте успокаивающе похлопал его по бедру перед тем, как сорваться с места, рыж понадеялся, что мужчина хотя бы довезет его до дома после. 

Байк взвизгнул тормозами перед конторой. Появление хозяина вечера одобрительными криками встретили два бородатых бухих лесоруба. По крайней мере, обозвать как-то по-другому эти горы мускулов Алан не мог. Спрятавшись за спину охотнику, парень как можно более незаметно просочился в залитый светом и музыкой холл.  
\- Ну, как тебе?  
Рыжий так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Да уж… Не так он представлял себе «вечеринку».  
Все внутри мерцало неоном. Шатался подвыпивший народ, причем это были сплошь накаченные мужики самого зверского вида. В трех растянутых от пола до потолка клетках танцевали полураздетые демоницы. Ближайшая ко входу, брюнетка, потянула носом воздух и обернулась, стоило Алану переступить порог заведения.  
\- Кто у нас тут… Да неужто… О-о-о…. Данте! Какого древнего красавчика ты отхватил…  
\- Ну, цыц! - оборвал ее охотник и махнул рукой, - не отвлекайся.  
Суккуб только наморщила носик и тут же приметила себе жертву, соблазнительно улыбнувшись одному из зрителей.  
\- Что происходит вообще? – прошептал Алан, против воли почти прижавшись к мужчине, - ты куда меня привел? Здесь одни охотники!  
\- Не одни, тут еще и демоны. Но если рассматривать их с позиции пищевой цепи то, да, ты прав, тут только охотники.  
\- Вот мне сейчас легче стало! Данте!  
\- Пойдем.  
Припомнив пресловутое: «А почему бы и не сходить, если тебя за волосы куда-то ведут?», рыжий позволил оттащить себя к барной стойке, где ему в руки сунули пиво, развернули лицом к залу и заставили смотреть на творящийся беспредел.  
\- Нравится?  
Рыжий поморщился, поднял глаза:  
\- Я тебе пятый раз говорю – ничего мне здесь не нравится! Увези меня обратно!  
Данте облокотился о стойку и указал пальцем на толпу.  
\- Вот это – только пятая часть охотников нашего города. И, заметь, сейчас здесь нет Триш и Леди, они одни стоят всех этих людей.  
\- Я уже обоссался от страха, - буркнул парень, - можно мне идти?  
\- Иди.  
Алан недоверчиво воззрился на Данте:  
\- Что, правда, можно?  
\- Конечно, - довольно отозвался охотник, - только на улицу ты выйти не сможешь, везде стоят блоки от демонов. Чтобы вот эти красавицы, - он перевел указательный палец с одной суккубки на другую, - не сбежали раньше времени. И ты тоже.  
\- Ну, прекрасно! И куда мне деваться?  
\- Поболтайся по конторе, места много. Интересного тоже. Только от оружия подальше держись, оно у меня с характером. Может цапнуть.  
\- Да я вообще тихо в туалете посижу, - фыркнул рыжий, поднимаясь и расправляя рубашку, - до самого утра. Не прикасаясь к стенам.  
Данте только хмыкнул, проводив взглядом стройную пластичную фигурку. Парень быстро исчез в полутьме зала и Спарда точно знал, что теперь он попытается сбежать, на своей шкуре проверив его слова о блоках. Впрочем, он мог хоть упроверяться. Блоки действительно стояли, сквозь них свободно проходили люди, а вот носителю демона выход из Devil may cry был заказан. Мальчишка был обречен метаться по заполненной охотниками конторе, раз за разом напарываясь на агрессивных брутальных самцов… Собственно, этого Данте и хотел. Алану нужно было воочию увидеть всех, кто однажды может встретиться ему на темной улице.  
Интересно… рыжему повезло, что первым ему встретился именно Данте? Или наоборот? Все же странный он был… этот мальчик.  
Плеснув себе виски, охотник развалился за стойкой. Он собирался дать Алану время набегаться и почувствовать себя в ловушке. А там кто знает? Может этот зверек сам придет к нему просить защиты? Ухмыляясь своим мыслям, Спарда пил, глядя на толпу.  
Когда он заметил парня в тот раз, ему хотелось только трахаться. Снять напряжение после охоты, все равно – с девочкой, с мальчиком… хоть с енотом. Только стоило войти в подворотню, где всегда стоял «товар», чутье противно кольнуло опасностью. И глаза сами нашли его. Рыжего красавца с ядовитым язычком, стройным телом и могущественным демоном, запертым в этом самом теле… Карро тоже что-то почуял, но Данте успел поймать его, только подивившись такому острому нюху и прыти. Пожалуй, если бы тогда Алан меньше ехидничал или просил о пощаде… Данте убил бы его, избавив от мучений и возможных неприятностей. Но пойманный в капкан парень не просто не умолял, он издевался над охотником, пожирая бесовскими красно-карими глазами. Убить его было бы слишком жестоко.  
Тогда они заключили сделку. Секс в обмен на жизнь. Алан отработал на совесть, никаких претензий у Данте не осталось. Только интерес и какое-то непонятное чувство, из-за которого он потом долго не мог успокоиться и, в конце концов, пришел за рыжим снова. Вечно выезжать на шантаже он не мог, особенно зная характер парня. Поэтому Данте решил пойти на маленькую хитрость… В конце концов, всех можно приручить, нужно только подобрать метод.  
Время шло. Данте поглядывал на часы и вяло отмахивался от то и дело пытавшихся соблазнить его суккубок. Девицы безусловно были хороши, но сейчас на кону стояло нечто более интересное.  
Сорок минут. По прикидкам полудемона Алан как раз должен был собрать на себя все ловушки, напороться на каждого из страшных гостей и впасть в отчаянье. Сорок минут – слишком много для паники, слишком мало для того, чтобы начать привыкать. Отставив стакан, Данте не торопясь отправился осматривать свои владения.  
Ради шутки первым делом охотник проверил туалеты. На первом этаже белого друга обнимал один из заезжих братьев по цеху (Спарда даже не знал его имени и узнавать не собирался), на втором этаже было пусто. Кухня, подвал, гараж, оружейка… и вторая оружейка были почти пусты. В гостевой Данте простоял несколько минут, пытаясь разглядеть между сплетающимися телами испуганного хастлера, но и здесь его не оказалось. Прикинув, Спарда отправился на чердак и там-то, наконец, обнаружил пропажу.  
Вот только Алан не бросился ему на шею, умоляя защитить от страшных мордоворотов. По правде, Алан даже не заметил Данте, был слишком занят зацеловыванием торса одного из друзей полудемона, байкера Быка, прозванного так за темперамент и размер. И не факт, что речь шла о размере одежды.  
\- Бык! – рявкнул охотник и байкер поднял голову, - А ну катись с чердака нахрен! Сказал же, нельзя сюда!  
Мужчина подхватил валявшуюся на полу косуху и попытался пройти мимо Данте, ведя за собой рыжего. И если Спарда надеялся, что Бычара просто заставил парня, купил или увел силой, то довольная мордень и томная поволока ярких глаз разом развеяли иллюзию. Алан обнимал Быка и точно собирался уйти вместе с ним, но Данте не позволил. Он поймал парня в проходе.  
\- А этот останется.  
Бык понимающе глянул на Спарду и оставил их наедине.  
\- Ну и что это было? – недовольно сложил руки на груди мальчишка, - Нафиг ты нам помешал?  
\- Я помешал? – от такой наглости охотник не сразу нашелся, - Начнем с того, что это мой дом.  
\- И ты притащил меня сюда силком, запер, к тому же мешаешь развлекаться. Сам закатил субботник с единственной шлюхой на районе, а как мне кто-то понравился, помешал. Нормально вообще?  
\- Я привел тебя, чтобы показать опасность, с которой тебе однажды придется столкнуться, - посуровел Данте, - каждый из них может однажды взять заказ на тебя. И Бык тоже.  
\- И ты тоже, - резко отозвался Алан, - и пока угрожал мне только ты. А я с двенадцати лет носитель и пока успешно защищал себя сам!  
\- Ты не сможешь делать это вечно, Алан, везение – вещь ненадежная.  
\- А что надежное?!  
\- Я надежный.  
Алан нахмурился и сжал губы. Некоторое время они стояли молча, Данте ждал, а мальчишка напряженно думал, поигрывая желваками. Меж бровей у него появилась отчетливая недовольная морщинка, и Спарда смотрел на нее, пока сам Алан принимал решение.  
\- Ну, допустим, ты вменяемее остальных охотников, - наконец, признал он, - Наверное. И что с того?  
\- Ты можешь приходить ко мне в любое время, если понадобится защита, - ровно произнес Данте, следя за реакцией, - и я могу гарантировать, что никто кроме меня не попытается тебя убить.  
\- Радость какая, - саркастично отозвался мальчишка, сдув с носа непослушную рыжую прядь, - где-то ты меня наебываешь, папаша.  
\- Наебывать я тебя буду в постели, куда мы сейчас и отправимся. А еще раз назовешь папашей – отрежу палец. Понятно?  
Алан скорчил гримасу, но пошел на выход, не забыв соблазнительно приспустить джинсы. Где находилась спальня охотника он уже знал. 

Прелюдия в виде перепалки явно пришлась Алану по вкусу. Парень так и лез с ласками, закусывал пухлую нижнюю губку и вылизывал протянутые к нему руки.  
\- Ты соскучился по мне? – спросил Данте, задрав подбородок мальчишки, желая поставить его в неловкое положение.  
Но парень только улыбнулся и мурлыкнул в ответ:  
\- По хорошему сексу, Данте.  
\- Тоже неплохо, - усмехнулся охотник.  
Ничего нельзя было поделать с ужасным характером этого рыжего зверька. Но характер его не портил… Скорее, это был перец к нежнейшему блюду от шеф-повара. Алан являл собой воплощение страсти и дарил ее щедро. За совсем небольшие деньги, надо заметить.  
Они рухули на кровать уже полностью обнаженными. Алан ластился и тесно жался, покрывая грудь и плечи Данте жаркими поцелуями. Охотник потянулся было к столику, но рыжий остановил его, шепнув, что подготовки не потребуется. Данте нахмурился, протягивая руки, залез пальцами между поджарых ягодиц и рыкнул, ощутив внутри парня влагу. Мышцы были горячими и приоткрытыми и свободно расходились под давлением.  
\- С кем ты блять успел потрахаться?  
\- Откуда мне знать, как его звали, - удивился парень, - высокий такой, с татухой дракона.  
\- Шварц, - прошипел охотник и перекатился на бок, расцепляя объятия, - я ему яйца оторву.  
\- Эй, - рыжий привстал на коленях, - мы будем делом заниматься или как? Может, потом оторвешь?  
Данте смерил Алана гневным взглядом, ухватил за шкварник и поволок с кровати в соседнюю дверь. Запихал там под душ, выкрутил краны и встал позади, удерживая брыкающегося мальчишку.  
\- Не хватало мне еще в сперме Шварца ковыряться.  
\- Педант хренов, - злобно ответил Алан, начиная подрагивать под струями прохладной воды, - хоть потеплее сделай!  
\- Обойдешься, - Данте снова опустил руку и протолкнул мокрые пальцы в мальчишку, да так, что тот зашипел и вцепился в душевой шланг, - не заслужил потеплее.  
\- Надо было яснее выражаться, что можно, а что нет!  
\- Сейчас в зубы получишь, - предупредил Данте и рыжий заткнулся, только пыхтел и скалился, пока охотник смывал с него и из него следы чужих прикосновений.  
К концу процедуры Алан настолько замерз, что уже не рыпался, только дрожал и жался да поглядывал на мучителя глазами полными ненависти. Данте это только раззадорило. В спальню он отнес рыжа на руках и принялся греть самым лучшим из придуманных человечеством способов – собственным телом. И, судя по быстро меняющемуся выражению лица рыжа, дело пошло…  
\- Данте… иди сюда, - пробормотал парень, притягивая охотника ближе, уткнулся губами ему в шею, слизнул каплю воды и заурчал, почувствовав, как упирается в бедро твердая головка члена охотника.  
Он сам нашарил смазку, сжал в зубах тюбик. Гель вылился на пальцы и рыж завел руку за спину, приподнял ногу, нашаривая раздраженный анус, смазывая его торопливо и неаккуратно. Данте рычал ему в плечо, помогал, рыж зажмуривал глаза и ловил ртом воздух, когда внутри оказывались пальцы обоих.  
\- Больше никогда и ни с кем в моем доме, - угрожающе повторял Данте и гладил простату, и Алан соглашался, срываясь на громкие стоны, пропуская смысл фраз мимо ушей. Сейчас он согласился бы и мать продать, лишь бы пальцы в нем не прекращали движений.  
Потом его поставили на колени. Первый удар пришелся по левой ягодице, рыж вскрикнул от неожиданности, обернулся. Охотник стоял позади него на коленях и проводил языком по своей ладони. Алан выдохнул.  
Следующий влажный удар лег на другую половику. Данте нагнулся, сжал в правой руке запястье парня, а левой продолжал шлепки, от которых зад мальчишки расцветал нежно-розовым цветом. Алан кусал губы и сводил лопатки. Хотелось неимоверно. Раздразненный зад требовал внимания, сыпавшиеся без передыху удары разжигали пожар внутри. Кожа пылала, Алан стонал и приподнимал бедра, дышал открытым ртом, сжимая в кулаках простыню. Боль и жар, разливавшиеся от ягодиц не давали думать, вся кровь от мозгов отлила в член, что прижимался к животу и пачкал постель прозрачной смазкой. И когда вокруг него сжались горячие и влажные пальцы, рыжий замер, сглатывая слюну, молчаливо умоляя прекратить эту сладкую пытку.  
Данте надавил на поясницу, заставив мальчишку прогнуться, отставляя пылающий зад. Приставил головку к пульсирующей дырочке и качнул бедрами, сразу задавая размашистый, быстрый темп. Алан вскрикивал, охотник крепко удерживал его на месте одной рукой, другой оттягивая ягодицу, чтобы видеть, как собственный член ходит в тесной попке. Поначалу он мучил парня и тут, выходил почти полностью, так, что внутри оставался самый конец и мышцы теряли форму, не в силах моментально сократиться. Данте любовался на них некоторое время, не обращая внимания на стоны Алана, потом вбивал член обратно и вынимал снова, до тех пор, пока стоны хастлера не начали напоминать плачь. Только тогда полудемон перехватил его за пояс и отбросил игры, заставляя Алана заходиться криками.  
Рыжему хватило нескольких движений руки, и он кончил, сотрясаясь и захлебываясь стонами. Данте зашипел, когда парень сжался в оргазме. Горячая влажная теснота обняла, как родная, охотник оскалился, его хватило еще на пару фрикций, после которых Алан снова взволнованно ухватился за одеяло, ощутив внутри себя семя охотника.  
Данте осторожно вышел из любовника (Алан поморщился и замер, стараясь не напрягать зад), сгреб его в объятия и затих, уткнувшись носом во влажные темно-рыжие волосы.  
\- Больше никогда и ни с кем в моем доме, - повторил Спарда, поглаживая спину.  
Алан не ответил. Алан спал, подтянув ладони к голове.  
Данте усмехнулся.  
\- Ребенок, а туда же… спорить со старшими… Ужасный характер.  
Снизу все еще доносились звуки вечеринки, кто-то шлялся по лестнице, громко пел и звенел бутылками. Данте обнимал рыжего бесноватого хастлера, укрытого теплым одеялом и задумчиво смотрел в его расслабленное лицо.  
Совсем еще детское… если подумать.


End file.
